


Entertainment Weekly Photoshoot

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stargate program has been revealed to the public and the Atlantis team aren’t spared from having to deal with focus of the world’s seemingly insatiable attention. As Military Commander and Head of Science, John and Rodney are finding themselves in constant demand but this ridiculous photo shoot for Entertainment Weekly takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment Weekly Photoshoot

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - it's [here](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/137631543078/the-stargate-program-has-been-revealed-to-the).) Thanks!


End file.
